The present invention relates to a combined holder for liquid containers and a storage compartment which is intended to be concealed within a hollow center console for the front seat of a motor vehicle. Many efforts have been made in the past to provide motor vehicles with a holder for a liquid container such as a can, cup or glass and a storage compartment. For example, the cover of the glove box was modified to provide one or more recesses which would confine the bottom of a glass or can to prevent it from sliding off the cover when it was used as a shelf. This type of configuration was commonly used with bench-type or full width seating.
As motor vehicles changed and individual front seats became the preferred configuration, a center console was provided between the seats which had a lid which could be opened to provide a storage compartment. In order to provide a holder for a container, a cup holder was provided in the storage compartment which could be raised vertically and then pivoted over the front edge of the storage compartment. This unit could be withdrawn from its stored position for use in carrying liquid containers. The center console was also modified to provide liquid container holders which could be drawn forwardly out of the center console and then expended by flipping opposite sides of a circular holder into position so that a holder could hold two cups or containers. While many suitable units were prepared and incorporated in motor vehicles, no convenient unit was found which could be concealed within a hollow center console and could be extended to provide both a holder for a liquid container, and on further extension, a storage compartment.